Big Orange Bear
by jakc
Summary: Big Orange Bear and his big blue sky.


I have the profound gift of being unusually visual. I have reams of pictures float through my head but they haven't been working lately so I've taken a break from chapter seven of 'Silent Thief...' and fought off writer's block with this little one chaptered thing.

If you're looking for some deep hidden meaning, there is none. This story spawned from a dream I had recently, it is both extremely vivid and non-sensical but do enjoy!

* * *

**Big Orange Bear**

She waded through barley. A thick mass of golden grass. Three metres high and no sky, except maybe tiny little patches of blue that flickered behind barley leaves and golden stalks.

Towering above her tiny little face where the condescending little barley buds, many there weren't but their little heads shook viciously in the tender breeze that floated by.

She stopped walking. She found that the wind didn't eat up her golden little curls when she stood ever so still. So she clutched a handful of sleek long golden rods and watched their heads nod in recognition. And sometimes she admired the sky and its big vast emptiness, much like the rough green ocean Daddy once showed her.

Golden stalks felt uncomfortable in her soft little palm but she held them gently anyway and watch them tickle the sky with their pointy little crowns.

The wind picked up the corners of her gleaming white dress and danced like crisp white sheets caught in the breeze. It tarnished the soft red in her perfect cheeks and twisted like pinked ribbons through her glorious hair.

Big Orange Bear felt the wind too, wedged inconveniently under her sturdy arm. His dark, soft nose felt cold and his scrawny, vibrant orange fur shrivelled in the breeze. She hugged him affectionately, pressing her delicate nose against his and she felt the rough sear of his orange felt fur against her soft forehead.

There was a pungent mournful look in Bear's dark beady eyes that mirrored her alluring blue ones. She couldn't work it out and she tilted her head while she held Bear up under the armpits and out in front of her. He stood out like a beaming orange lamp amidst a forest of golden twine and his saddened, glazed looked still pierced out of his shiny plastic eyes. A smile caught her precious red lips, Bear was hungry and so was she.

Bear held her hand and toppled beside her as they ran against the breeze. His head felt the rough edge of dry stalks and careless leaves cut through the fur of his gorgeous orange felt ears. But nothing would stop them from running. Sometimes Bear thought that if she spread out her arms far enough the wind would pick her up like a stray balloon and she'd soar into the sky and mingle with the huge tissue paper clouds and flocks of gigantic birds.

But as her curls beat against her cheeks and her beautiful crystal eyes reflected a pink sun and the barley still sang as they raced through its middle, Bear knew that sometime soon he'd find himself on a nice soft patch of golden grass, a huge peanut butter smile drawn on his rough muzzle and the remnants of a sticky sandwich tucked generously into his paw.

Time flew quickly before the sky meet the horizon and they had nowhere now to run. Bear watched the golden lines of earth run against the floor and wished wholeheartedly that the race to the horizon would cease, just so his stomach could float back down into his stuffing. But as he had wished his last he finally felt the swirl of earth lines stop. She stood very still with Bear and gazed up at the magnificent sight before her.

Barley opened up to a huge sea of glorious sky blue and lazy frilled clouds frolicked in the midst of an alluring sky. They were so low that you could just grab hold of one by its corner and drag it back down to the earth but as she stood up on the very tips of her toes and reached hastily into the blue wash of sky, her fingers just missed a tiny strand of cloud.

Bear felt the sweet taste of air flicker against his nose and wiggled his vivid orange ears in the soothing cold of its gentle feel. Soon, he thought, his feet would find respite on the soft red blanket and his soft felt fur would soak up the omnipotent glaze of the glowing pink sun but for now Bear remained content being wedged uncomfortably under her arm, his blazing orange fur only a little sticky here and there.

Bear saw the blanket in the far distance of the open field. He so dearly wanted to point but his big orange arms felt stiff and he only hoped the stark urgency of red would catch her luminous blue eyes.

And it did in fact and Bear would have been very thankful but she picked up speed again, her sore bare feet dug into the harsh earthy floor and Bear felt himself flounder through the thick wind again, this time his arms flapping about to and fro.

With much haste they both ran again until the distant red spot rushed towards them like a frenzied bullet and from a undistinguishable blur came the soft heavenly red blanket they both remembered.

She collapsed onto her knees, right next to Daddy. Bear hurt his back when he was flung carelessly onto the sparse piece of red blanket left. At least now he felt the wind gush through his felten fur and had his chance to gaze upon the deep expanse of sky. His big plastic eyes reflected golden spheres and a big smile drew itself on Bear's little heart, he loved the sky and he liked its escape.

Her tiny little chest ached for air and she too lay next to Bear, her eyes drawn up to her mellifluous hue of blue. Against a vibrant background of gold and red her modest white dress was the epitome of innocence.

Daddy had only fallen asleep for a little while, that's what Bear had noticed anyway. And although he was now awake his fingers were still wedged aimlessly between the golden pages of a very old novel. Bear didn't like the stark gumtree green on its cover and he very much disliked the swirl of once golden text that embellished itself on the novel's thick spine. But it didn't bother Bear that much, he had his sky and he was more than content.

When she caught her breath she sat up near Daddy's shoulders, crossed her tired legs under herself and folded her fingers through Daddy's hair. She drew her little fingers across the tiny lines across his forehead. Daddy opened his eyes and saw the trickle of a hot evening sun that made a glorious pink hallow against her lively golden curls. She giggled when she saw Daddy scrunch his tired nose and her little jubilant laugh lit up a nice warmth in his heart. She was more than happy to let Daddy envelope her in his gigantic warm embrace, for there was nothing more comforting than Daddy's big hugs and as she placed her tired little head against his chest he gently pat her warm little forehead and smoothed over her bright vivacious curls.

Bear saw her close her delicate little eyelids to hide her sparkling little eyes and he too closed his, they didn't need to see any more of the huge blue world.

It was the next time they opened that he thought he'd fallen into a dream. There was no more golden sea of lustrous rods, instead a whole world of earthy brown hung just metres from his face. It was only when he saw Mummy's shoes that he learned he was upside down.

Mummy turned Bear right way up in his little girl's arms, just to see the sky again but this time it looked a different kind of blue, a softer tinge of clouds floated in its expanse and the golden burning wafer of sun hung in a different corner of the sky this time. A colossal hole lay beneath them covered in a thick blanket of green trees, they stood quietly on the rocky edge of a towering cliff, Bear thought because the sky was longer than it was before. Maybe Bear was just tired? He blinked his big beady eyes but nothing changed and just because he felt the warm comfort of his little girl's breath upon his felten orange ears he felt safe.

Mummy crouched down onto her knees and embraced both her little daughter and Bear in her comfortable hold. Just like Daddy, Bear always loved how similar his little girl looked to Mummy because he always thought Mummy was very pretty. Mummy had the same dazzling golden curls and tender red lips and the exact same shade of entrancing blue in her eyes. Mummy was just as meek and she had the same cheeky little smile.

Mummy pressed her little girl toward her and pulled a lovely golden ringlet of precious hair over her ear. She whispered something soft to her little girl, Bear heard it too.

"This is your everything." she whispered and glanced with stunning admiration at the thick blanket of green against earthy pockets of rock and the sea of alluring blue sky. The little girl looked too and Bear took it upon himself to gaze once again into the mesmerising sky, he found himself lucky to witness the graceful dance of a party of sleek white doves.

Sky and rock wasn't enough for Bear's little girl, her eyes hungered for what lay deep below them so when Mummy and Daddy weren't looking her perfect little feet shuffled further over the cliff edge. Bear felt a surge of fear prick his stuffing filled chest but his voice wasn't strong enough to shout out to his little girl to stop and he watched in freakish horror as the great slab of smooth brown rock disappeared quietly under her little toes. Bear thought he might just breath his last of the terrible blue sky but just as he thought her little feet would shuffle any further he felt the omnipotent hold of Daddy's strong arm around his chest. Daddy backed them away from the edge of the cliff and told them that only creatures with big wings were allowed down there, amongst the blanket of prickly green trees.

Bear always wanted an enormous display of piercing white wings, just like the angels in the books he was sometimes shown. Bear thought about the curious slender white doves he saw float by in the sky just before and although the sky sometimes felt empty and alone, Bear always wished he could feel the gentle rush of wind under his puffy orange arms.

As his happy little family ventured from the grasp of the towering blue sky Bear closed his eyes yet again, laid his head back against his little girl's shoulder and relished in the vibrant blue pictures of his exciting dream.

The wind gushed silently under the strong weight of his orange body and his wings carried him softly through the empty blue sky. And when he gazed down below to the far away earth he saw a tiny little girl with a nest of golden curls, cheeks painted an affectionate sort of pink. His little girl in a sparkling white dress her arms way up above her head waving to her big orange bear.

* * *

There were no faces in my dreams, realistically you can substitute anybody into this fic but for my sake and in an ideal world the characters of Mummy Daddy and little girl were Tess Evan and their daughter respectively. I hope you enjoyed it; I've never done anything one chaptered before.

jakc


End file.
